Saving Lives, Protecting People
by DSCWin
Summary: It's was just an accident but it was something more. Christina Winchester is now trying to be professional and not emotional as she tries to solve the case that her brothers nearly became victims themselves. Now she met with the man that saved their lives and as Christina was doing research finds out he and his family are in danger. Rated M for language (just to be safe)
1. The Call

**This is a continuation to my friend, Biensche's story "How can a bottle save a life". I do have her permission and now I'm continuing it with my OC and her OC. So the supernatural characters, (i.e. Sam, Dean and Bobby) belong to the rightful owners. Pete Porter belongs to Biensche and Christina belongs to me. Please enjoy and Comment!**

 **Chapter One: The Call**

It all started when I got a call from Bobby at two in the morning. I grumbled in my surprisingly comfortable hotel bed and I grabbed my cellphone tightly, trying to blink away the sleepy tears that were forming in the corners before pressing the answer button and placing my phone to my ear. "Hello," I yawned sitting up thinking Bobby had another case that needed to be taken care of. In hindsight I wasn't far off.

"Christy, ya need to head to Wyoming." His voice was full of worry, which made my insides freeze. "Your brothers have been involved in a car accident. I'm almost to you now." I jumped to my feet and dashed around throwing my personal belongings into my backpack forgetting about sleep. "Ya still there?"

"Yeah," I said trying to calm my nerves that were beginning to reek havoc on my stomach as I tried to swallow a small cup of water. "What are we going to do with my car?"

"Take it, I might not come back after I pick up the Impala."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get here Bobby." I hung up my cellphone and felt my stomach twisting uncomfortable inside. 'Damn you Dean! Damn you Sam!' I felt my brain shudder with anger as I fought back tears of anger and of uselessness.

 **~SL,PP~**

I was fighting back tears for the entire way towards Wyoming. The silence in the cab was interrupted with several phone calls in which Bobby went on with work as usual providing helpful tips and quick solutions for either young hunters starting out, or experienced hunters that were heading further up the totem pole of age.

"Stop blaming yourself." Bobby said after a while of uncomfortable silence. I was so deep inside my brain I didn't realize he was talking to me until I felt him gently place a hand on my shoulder. "You and your brothers had an agreement to take a vacation from each other so that you can do separate cases." I felt my body stiffen as I remembered when they suggested a break from each other since we were so easy to find when we were together. It was also because we would fight and I would be torn between supporting one or the others side.

"But my question is why they called you and not me?" I asked glancing up at him.

"They didn't call me," Bobby said tossing his phone in the middle as he pulled off to the side and into a gas station. "I was called by the police."

"But they called you and not me. It tells you that they call you more then me." I said stepping out of the truck and walked to the gas pump grabbing the hose.

"Maybe they didn't want you to get hurt." Bobby said walking around and checking the chain hook-up on the car before walking up to me and leaned up against the truck like Dean and Sam would if they could sense something was wrong. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Of course. Just need to get something to eat." I heard the click from the fuel and I quickly topped it off. "You want something?" Bobby shook his head and I vanished to grab something small and just something to tie me over until we got to Wyoming.

 **~SL,PP~**

I was driving when I pulled up on the empty highway and I saw the crumpled remains of the Impala. "Damn what crazy driver took you out?" I said as I pulled off to the side of the road. Bobby stirred in his sleep as I pulled the truck into park. It was late afternoon and I could feel sweat slide down my face as I walked down the small hill and peered inside the driver's side window and felt my stomach twist at the sight of the blood that was smeared over the dashboard mixed with broken glass. "Oh, you poor, Baby," I said looking inside, seeing the tossed around items that seemed to make the inside look like a crime scene.

"How bad is it?" Bobby called over the sound of the two truck lowering my car to the ground. I walked over towards the truck to collect my brother's things, for when they get out they had their own clothes to change into. Also I need to make sure the weapons in the hidden compartment were alright.

As I opened the false bottom in the trunk, after tossing my brothers' bags carefully down to the ground, and took a quick inventory on the weapons. "Well, despite a broken bottle of holy water, everything's fine." I said taking out the broken bottle accidentally cutting my finger on one of the sharp edges. I flinched slightly but ignored the pain knowing it wasn't the worse thing ever.

"Well, your car's ready," Bobby said and I closed the trunk. "I'll take care of this just go check on your two idjits you have for brothers." I chuckled and he walked up wrapping his arms around me pulling me in close. "They do care about you," he said patting my back. "They're just idjits for not noticing how important you are."

"You starting a business in cheese?" I chuckled pulling away and walking to my car throwing Sam and Dean's bags into the backseat. "Talk to you later Bobby."

"Later." He answered and walked over to his truck so that he could back up to the sad shape of the Impala.

My car rumbled into life as I pulled away from the scene of the accident and I flipped my car around and headed into town.


	2. Family Feud

**Please enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post it. But this is the only time I got to update. Sorry if it's not on the best set. P.S. This story is going to be in two different POV's Christina's in non-bold and Pete's in bold. These first two chapters are going to be in Christina's POV while the next two are going to be in Pete's. Also in chapter three, it's going to show Pete in his apartment before going to work during which Christina is already at the hospital just so you know.**

 **Chapter Two: Family Feud**

I sat out in the hospital parking lot. My mind raced with mental images of my brothers cut up, bloody and broken, made my stomach once again twist uncomfortable. I hated not knowing things from them. I cleared my throat as I climbed out of my car and headed towards the hospitals front doors and walked up to the receptionist who was currently on the phone.

"Yes I understand," she said into the phone she raised a finger saying she was going to be with me in just a minute. I tapped my fingers nervously on the desk as I waited. I could almost hear my brother Sam chuckle beside me saying 'patience was never your strong suit', and I would glare at him because I knew it was true. "Alright thanks." The nurse with a smile placed the phone on the receiver.

"Yes, I'm here to see two of your patients." I smiled hoping it would cover my nerves and worries.

"Names?" She asked turning on her monitor. And I saw the familiar patient info files and I licked my lips.

"Sam and Dean..." I closed my eyes trying to remember what name they said they were going under for the last week, "Miller." I said I hoped it was the correct name.

The nurse typed wildly on the computer and I heard a soft ding sound. "Sam and Dean Miller...Do you know what they're in for?"

"Car accident," I said as I looked over my shoulder as I heard the front door open. Another group of people walked in carrying baskets and get well cards the nurse nodded and they walked past heading towards the elevators.

"Yes, here they are." I felt a relief as she smiled at me. "They're both in room 414." she gave a soft chuckle. "They refused to be separated."

"That's my brothers for ya." I said with a chuckle forming in the back of my throat. "Thanks." The nurse nodded and handed me a visitor badge. As I placed it on my shirt I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pant's pocket. "Hello," I said as I walked towards the elevator and pressed the up button.

"Just wanted to see if you've been in to see yer brother's yet." Bobby's voice echoed slightly in my cellphone.

"Just got in the elevator to see them. I'll send you pictures." I said as I pressed the 4 button.

"Yeah, Dean will love that." Bobby snickered which in turn made me smile too. "Just keep me posted once you get up there."

"I will." The door dinged and opened on the fourth floor. "Talk to you later Bobby." I quickly hung up and walked down the hall keeping an eye out for room 414. I took in a deep breath when I stood just outside. My mind buzzed with what I could possibly see, before I gripped the doorknob and twisted.

The room was dark as the lights were off and the curtain was drawn over the window and the first person I saw was the nurse who was checking the vitals and writing them down on the clipboard. She heard the squeak from the door and turned her head. "Can I help you?" She asked her smile seemed to light up the room.

"Is this where Sam and Dean Miller are?" I asked.

"Christy?" The weak voice of my brother Dean made me closed my eyes and push back the tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll leave you guys alone." The nurse smiled as she left. As soon as the door opened I got a good look, or as much as possible with the dim light just above Dean's head, to see what shape he was in.

Several large gashes stretched across his face down his left side that were closed with stitches and butterfly bandages. His right eye was swollen and his right hand was hung loosely above his bed. His hair was matted down and not in his usual spike he that would take forever to get right, and his nose looked slightly crooked.

"What the hell happened to you?" I whispered trying so hard not to look at him with pity. But it was really hard. To me, my older brothers were superman flying in to save me in the nick of time before getting out with just minor injuries, and I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't happy letting me see him like this either.

"Took a nasty accident." He said trying really hard to sound like his usual smart ass self. It made me smile just slightly. "Where's Sam?"

I looked around the room and I saw my other brother, Sam laying fast asleep in the bed beside Dean just on the other side of the curtain. "He's asleep right now." I said walking over and sliding the curtain aside letting Dean see for himself that I wasn't just trying to make him feel better.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Bobby called me and told me you were in an accident." I said walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed. "I had just gotten done with my case and I decided what the hell, my brother's more important then sleep." I felt a yawn start to tickle the back of my throat but I managed to push it aside.

Dean's green eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "When was the last time you slept?" He asked his voice cracking slightly. I stood up and carefully grabbed a cup of water and helped him drink some. "Thanks." He mumbled after downing the entire cup in a single gulp.

"Who's there?" Sam's voice sounded just as weak as Dean was when I first walked in the room. I was instantly at his side as he tried to focus on my face trying to comprehend me standing there.

"Hey Sammy," I said a little bit more pity then when I was talking with Dean. "How you feeling?"

"Christy?" He answered with another question. I guess he didn't hear my last question as just then I heard the loud speaker calling for a doctor. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a few." I answered looking over at Dean who was trying to press the buttons to sit up further. I had to keep my chuckles down to a minimum since I knew how much they hated being stuck in hospitals. "Got a question, what case were you guys working on?"

"We were just heading to California for a case, but got side swiped by some maniac in a car." Dean answered as Sam began to sit up. It was then I noticed his left leg in a cast and he also had his fair share of cuts and scraps. He also had a bandage across his chest and all the way down his stomach.

"So you weren't on a case yet?"

"Not really. We had a possibility of one but Sam there said it wasn't our deal, so we left and now we're here."

"Shut up Dean," Sam barked wincing as he moved his bed into a more comfortable position. "All I said it wasn't anything we need to worry about since it didn't involve us." He was glaring over at Dean while I was standing there looking at both of them glare at each other.

"They invited us to a barbeque. We could have gotten free food while we looked around a bit, but, no. We had to leave and now look where we are."

"Enough both of you!" I screamed holding the bridge of my nose with my hand. A small headache was starting to form behind my eyes. "You both need to not try and kill each other and play the blame game, which we all know is a stupid game to begin with. I'm going to go get some coffee in me, bring up your stupid laptop and I'll do some research on this case, you," I pointed at Dean my eyes flashing, "claim there is. If I can't find anything then I'll sign you guys out, get you back to South Dakota, have Bobby deal with your dumb-asses while I go and fix your car."

They both went silent as they usually did when I was angry. "Okay." They both said at the same time but they still sat and glared at each other.


	3. Family Emergency

**I don't own the rights to Supernatural. This story line is mine but the only OC I own the rights to is Christina. Yes this might be a bit out of there and sloppy. I have a lot of packing so it might take me a while for me keep updating this story or any other story I have. Please comment and Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three: Family Emergency**

 **My alarm clock rang nosily next to my head that made me let out a groan of pain. I quickly shut my alarm off and rolled out of bed letting my bare feet nearly freeze against the hard wood floors of my apartment. I let out a sigh as I stood up and walked inside my bathroom tearing off my clothes and stepping into the shower slowly turning on the cold water and slowly turned up the temperature.**

 **Memories flooded me as I remembered the accident I had recently been to and the faces of the two brothers bleeding and searching for the other one made me wonder what I would do if I was in that situation. Would I really worry about my brother's well being instead of my own or would I not care? I shook my head sending a waterfall of water to cascade down my face and down the drain.**

 **My phone started to go off and I knew by the sound of the ring tone it was my mom who was calling. I quickly turned off the water and slipped out of the shower grabbing hold of my bathroom counter before steadying myself and running out pulling a towel off the shelf wrapping it around my lower body before I grabbed my phone and quickly answered it.**

 **"Hello," I said trying to keep my breath steady. I didn't want her to think I was in the middle of anything or she'll become all guilty and I couldn't handle that.**

 **"Pete," mom had been crying. I could tell by the soft sniffles that came from the other side. "Where are you?"**

 **"I'm at home." I said starting to wonder what was going on. "Why do you ask?"**

 **I heard my mom start to say a quick prayer of thanks before blowing her nose. "I was just wondering you never showed up for the Barbeque yesterday and I was so nervous. I also heard there was an accident on that road and I feared it was you."**

 **"Mom I tried to call you yesterday to tell you I wasn't going to make it," I had to calm my voice down I knew that if I got angry then things would really turn out bad for me when I went to see my mom again. "I wasn't involved in an accident but I couldn't make it to the Barbeque because I had to stop and help some people who were involved. Mom they could have died if I hadn't stopped."**

 **"Calm down, Pete," Mom's voice wasn't angry but her voice went up an octave to try and calm me down. "You said that you had to stop because of a bottle in the road. I understand that. I'm just you're mother and I worry about you more then my life."**

 **'They care about each other then themselves.' Memories of the two brothers flashed my mind once again. "Mom I got to go. I need to get to work."**

 **"Okay, well please try and come out sometime today or this weekend. It's Dad's birthday and I would like to see you and your brother and sister there. He would have love that."**

 **"I know mom. See you this weekend, bye." I hung up my phone and rushed towards my closet to pull on my work scrubs. I let out a sigh as I pulled on a clean pair of boxers and slid into my scrubs. The jade green seemed to clash with my brown hair and brown eyes but it was a mandatory outfit for us and I didn't care about fashion anyways.**

 **~SL,PP~**

 **I always hated working the graveyard shifts at work as I pulled into the parking lot. As I pulled into the only available parking spot, I saw someone struggling with three dark shapes. But as I walked closer I saw it was a girl about a year or two younger then I was in the middle of three younger teenagers and remarkably coming out on top.**

 **I quickly parked my car in the spot that was luckily just a few feet away from the fighting trio of teen boys but as I stepped out to run and help the girl, all three boys were on the ground clutching their nose, shoulder or stomach. The girl was taking in a deep breath and wiped away some falling blood from her nose. That appeared to be the only injury that I could see.**

 **"Are you okay?" I asked walking to her side but I looked down at the boys and saw them to be in worst shape then her.**

 **"I'm fine." She answered my already answered question. As she bent down and picked up a light brown leather messenger bag and flipped over the lid. "You three are very lucky you didn't damage this laptop." She hissed kicking the closer of the three in the side. "Now get up and be a man and go back to your mommies." The three teenagers slowly climbed to their feet still holding their wounds and fought back the tears of pain and humiliation as they all just got taken out by a girl shorter then them.**

 **"You crazy bitch!" The one she had kicked in the side screamed. The girl looked at him and cracked her neck and all three of them rushed towards the exit of the parking lot pulling up their saggy pants and they ran.**

 **"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked seeing her wince as she brushed some her long blond hair back into a pony tail that had come loose in the scuffle.**

 **"Trust me," she said finishing up pulling her hair up. "I've fought worse and I looked a hell of a lot worse."**

 **"Are you afraid that you're going to get into trouble?" I quickly panicked. "They can get the cops or their mom."**

 **"I wouldn't worry." She said walking towards the front entrance. "Three teenage boys getting their asses handed to them but a girl who was almost a foot smaller then them all at the same time? Would you call the police or tell your mom about that?" I shook my head and followed her inside the visitor badge still clung to her long sleeved white shirt as she strolled in looking as if she belonged there. "Well, thanks for coming to my rescue back there." She smiled up at me sweetly clutching the messenger bag on her shoulder.**

 **"Not a problem." I felt a little awkward as I didn't help with anything but shrugged it off. I walked beside her as she kept looking over her shoulder wondering if she was going to see anymore of those thugs that were going to appear. "What are you doing here anyways?"**

 **"Oh, I'm visiting my brothers." She said wincing slightly as the cool air of the hospital brushed against the cut above her eyebrow. I guess it started to prickle as she instantly began to rub at it. "Damn cuts." She hissed, walking towards the elevators. "Well, I hope you have a wonderful day nurse-"**

 **"Porter." I said holding out my hand. She took it gently and gave it a little shake.**

 **"Well, have a wonderful night, Nurse Porter." She said as she stepped inside the elevator straightening up the messenger bag on her shoulder.**

 **~SL,PP~**

 **I struggled to keep up with my work as I couldn't keep my mind off the girl I had met at the start of my shift. She seemed all cool and collected even as she was being hit in the face by the three teenagers. She didn't seemed worried about the cuts and bruises she was going to be having later in the week. I gave a soft chuckle as she reminded me of the two brothers I had saved the previous day and I joked she had to be related to them.**

 **"Hey Pete," the nurse on floor Four said with a smile. She handed me a couple of clipboards. "Would you do me a big favor?"**

 **"You want me to take care of these patients for you?" I asked raising an eyebrow in mock surprise.**

 **"Please I really am behind on everything else. Just this one I promise I'll make it up for you." I smiled and shrugged as the nurse quickly walked away and disappeared into a room near the end of the hall.**

 **"So you actually found something?" I heard someone say in the room 414. It sounded like a male and sounded surprised.**

 **"Yeah I did," My eyes went wide with surprise. It was the same girl I had tried to save earlier. "So, apparently you're accident the other day wasn't the first. You've been the first to actually survive the accident in about thirty-five years." I stood and listened, and I could almost hear my mom's voice yelling at me for eavesdropping.**

 **"So you're saying Dean was right and there is a case out here?" The second male voice was a bit lighter in volume. I knew who these men were, they were the two brothers that I had saved the other day just by stopping and calling the ambulance.**

 **"Yep," the girl said and I heard tapping on a keyboard. "Visiting hours almost up. I'm gonna head back to the crash site and see if I can find anything of use."**

 **"What are we supposed to do?" The first brother asked.**

 **"Well, you and Sam stay here and heal up. I'll keep you guys updated since I don't have broken fingers and not afraid to call you."**

 **"Bitch," the one said. I could hear the growl escape his throat.**

 **"Douche." the girl said just as sharp. "Take care." I quickly backed up a few feet and pretended I had just arrived as the door swung open. The girl walked out her blonde hair bouncing as she walked over towards the elevator and vanished from inside the sliding doors.**

 **~SL,PP~**

 **I had finished my rounds before my lunch break when my cellphone rang and my mom's name popped up. I glanced at the time. It was nearing midnight.** ** _Why is my mom up so late?_** **I thought before pressing the answer button.**

 **"Mom?" I answered.**

 **"Pete, how is he?" My mom asked her voice frantic.**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Daniel how's Daniel?" My stomach felt tight as I heard my mom cry out my brother's name. I was confused until I heard my beeper going off. "Pete?"**

 **"Mom I got to go." I said standing up and running towards the door to the cafeteria. "I'm sure Daniel is just fi-" I couldn't finish the word "fine" as I saw my older brother, on a gurney with an EMT doing chest compressions as they rushed him towards the O.R. My blood ran cold as I heard nothing as I watched my brother disappear behind the door. Everything was in slow motion. "Mom. I got to call you back." I hung up and ran towards the O.R. but I was stopped by a college who knew protocol of not allowing me to be in the room.**

 **"Ma'am are you saying you saw the accident but not the car that did the hit and run?" I turned and saw a police officer talking with the blond haired girl.**

 **"Yes," she said her face serious but I could see that she was hiding something with how her eyes kept darting towards me.**

 **"Alright," the police officer said nodding allowing the girl to walk head down out of the hospital.**

 **I swallowed hard before running after her. "Wait up!" I screamed and she stopped. Her hazel eyes looked angry but her face was emotionless. I couldn't find the words to say. Her eyes lit up as they began to fill with tears.**

 **"We're even." She said before walking into the night leaving me completely confused.**


	4. Joining Forces

**Yes I'm updating this story really fast. I'm wanting to keep it up since this week is going to get really crazy. Thanks again for the comments. Sorry if I haven't sent you a personal thank you for some reason I'm not getting the reviews on the website. But please continue to read and comment. After this chapter it's going to alternate between Christina and Pete's POV so just a reminder; Bold= Pete's POV and** non-bold= Christina's POV **.**

 **Chapter Four: Joining Forces**

 **I couldn't concentrate on work knowing my older brother was laying in a room in the hospital I worked at. My mind was racing with a choice, do I clock out early or do I keep working? I sighed as I made the decision to clock out early and my co-workers understood. I sighed as I slowly opened the door my brother lay and stepped inside.**

 **Daniel was awake and looking all over the room, small cuts and scraps littered his face but when his eyes met my face his face relaxed. "Hey there, bro." He said his voice surprisingly strong for a man who had just been in an accident. "Fancy seeing you here."**

 **"I work here," I said standing next to the door afraid to get closer. Somewhere in the deep corners of my mind thought this was a joke.**

 **"Looks like you finally got me to visit you at work." He said closing his eyes and slowly pulling himself into a sitting position. His eyes winced slightly as he threw his pillows behind his back and then looked up at me his face serious. "Do patients ever complain about these beds?" He asked. I shrugged. "'oh I don't know.'" he said his voice in a mockingly deep voice. "Come on, Petey, you work here. Don't they ever complain?"**

 **"I never heard of anyone complaining about the beds." I said not liking where this was headed. "And stop calling me Petey. You know how much I hate it when you do."**

 **"Come on, you used to love being called Petey."**

 **"Yeah, when dad was alive. He was the only one I allowed to call me Petey." I know it felt stupid for a man in his mid twenties to freak out over a nickname.**

 **"Oh I forgot you were dad's favorite because you became a nurse just like him." I was biting my lip to stop me from screaming. Daniel rolled his eyes as he leaned back. "Let me guess you were going to give some lame excuse and not head down to mom's this weekend so you can spend some time alone with dad at the cemetery huh?"**

 **"I was going to show up, Daniel." I said my anger rising. "And if you didn't noticed I came in to see how you were doing. Not to be yelled at by you."**

 **"Is that how you talk to a patient?" Daniel asked his head off to one side. "Isn't it company's policy to be nice to patients?"**

 **"If I'm on the clock." I said my eyes narrowing. "As of right now I'm off and now it's just me, your brother standing here waiting for you to apologize."**

 **"Not gonna happen, Petey." I rolled my eyes and turned to face the door.**

 **"Better let mom know you're okay." I said turning the door knob without looking back at him.**

 **"Whatever you say, dad." Daniel emphasized the word 'dad' like it was the meanest word out there. It felt something jab my stomach and I actually looked down to see if there was anything. But it was just my guilt that was hurting me. "By the way, don't bother coming to mom's this weekend. Only family members are allowed." I left the room without another word letting his words sink in deep like a cut. But I didn't cry. I hadn't cried since my dad died three years ago.**

 **~SL,PP~**

 **I sat in my car out in the hospital parking lot and I stared at the steering wheel. The sun was slowly rising from behind the distant Wyoming hills casting a thin white line above them silhouetting them. I shook my head and started my car. I did love my brother a lot, but I knew how easy it was for him to crawl under my skin. I ignored the sudden ping of guilt once again eat at my stomach. I wasn't going to loose sleep over this fight. It wasn't like I was going to loose him.**

 **I slowly backed up from my parking space and drove towards the exit. As I stopped to let the early morning commuters, I saw a classic red mustang slowly drive past. The passenger window was down and I recognized the woman in the drivers seat. It was the blond haired girl that had saved my brother. She kept driving towards the edge of town. Curiosity caught my attention as I turned after her.** ** _What is she doing this early?_** **I thought following a few car lengths away.** ** _And why is she driving this way?_**

 **She was driving down the empty highway at breakneck speed trying either to get to her destination quickly or to try and shake me off. But I held on. My curiosity a lot stronger then her determination to get to her destination. It didn't take me long before I began to see the familiar neighborhood of my mom's. "What are you doing?" I asked out loud seeing her stop just in front of my mom's house. I stopped at the corner a block away and watched as she stepped out of her car, wearing a suit and jacket. Her hair pulled into a professional looking bun. She was licking her lips nervously as she looked around her, tugged at her jacket and walked up towards my mom's front door.**

 **I crept closer and pulled into the driveway and saw her walking into my mom's house. I parked my car and rushed to the front door afraid she might attack my mom. But as I walked in she was just sitting down on the large couch in front of the window her FBI badge open and it lay on the coffee table.**

 **"Pete!" Mom squealed throwing her arms around my neck. Her eyes were red from crying, most likely over Daniel's accident. "What are you doing here?"**

 **"Thought I come over to see how you're doing." I said which wasn't all a lie. The girl looked up at me with her large hazel eyes and a hard lined mouth.**

 **"I was just about to get some coffee. Would you like some, Miss Hendricks?" She turned and faced the girl. The girl nodded quietly.**

 **"Would you like some help, mom?" I asked and mom shook her head. As she disappeared down the hall towards the kitchen I sat down in my dad's recliner and stared at the woman that now sat in my mom's house. "What are you doing here?" I asked my eyes narrowing trying to see if I could find the truth.**

 **"I'm just here to talk about your brother's accident." She said calmly pulling her badge from the coffee table and slid it into her jacket's inner pocket. She straightened her back as we sat in silence. "I'm also here to make sure you're family isn't planning on going anywhere soon."**

 **"Are you threatening my family?" I barked quietly. I didn't want to scare my mom who was just ten feet down the hall.**

 **"I'm here to protect them." The girl said evenly. "Since you saved my family the other day I'm doing the same for you."**

 **"But last night you said we were even."**

 **"That was before I found out about your mom and sister." She said and went silent as my mom returned with three mugs of coffee, and a small plate of orange rolls. "Thank you so much for your hospitality Mrs. Porter."**

 **I was amazed how quickly she could fall into the role of FBI agent on minute and then into someone completely different the next. I grabbed a mug and an orange roll and sat back in my dad's chair and silently listened to the conversation that was starting to happen in front of me.**

 **"Does your son have any enemies that you can think of?" My mom shook her head as the woman took out a pad of paper and began to write notes down on it. "Mrs. Porter, has this happened before in your family?"**

 **"Yes," my mom's face lowered as she glanced up at me. "My husband, died in a similar accident about three years ago. He was on his way home from working the day shift at the hospital. They never found the driver that ran him off the road." Tears began to streak down her face as she took a sip from her coffee. "They didn't know he was in an accident until two days later. I thought he was working a double shift, before I got the call that he never showed up for work."**

 **"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Porter." My mom gave a sad smile and looked up at me her brown eyes filling up with tears. "Mrs. Porter, I don't mean to pry more into your personal life, but does the name Alyiah Rodriguez sound familiar to you?" Mom shook her head. The woman now looked at me. "Sir?"**

 **"I'm sorry no." The woman nodded and quickly finished her coffee before grabbing a napkin and an orange roll from the plate.**

 **"Well, I do appreciate your time. I hope your oldest son gets better soon." We all stood up and shook her hand. As she was about to leave she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small business card. "If can recall anything, here's my number. If I don't answer call my supervisor's number. He can always get a hold of me." I gently took the business card from her hand and she walked out the door but stopped to look at me and my mom. "Please inform any family that might be traveling, tell them to stay home until this all blows over." She said as she walked towards her car. She was now pulling out her cellphone and placed it up towards her ear. She was in her car before I could hear who she was talking to. As she drove away I glanced down at the business card she handed me.**

 **"Christina Hendricks?" I mumbled to myself seeing the name printed in the black ink. I stared at the name for a while before closing my mom's front door. I ran to the kitchen were my mom was cleaning up from our meeting with the FBI agent. "Mom, why would a FBI agent be here talking about dad's or Daniel's accident?"**

 **"Maybe it's connected to a case she's working on?" Mom said placing the rinsed off mugs into the dishwasher. "Speaking of Daniel, how is he?"**

 **"He's just fine mom." I said not looking at her but at the card that was still in my hand. I looked up and smiled at her before walking over, wrapping her into a hug. "I got to go mom."**

 **"But, you just got here!" She said following me to the front door. "Besides she told us not to go traveling."**

 **"Mom, I'll be fine. I promise." I slid into my car and turned it on. My mom was standing at the front door still looking scared as I pulled out of the driveway.**

 **~SL,PP~**

 **The sun was now up eye level with me as I drove down the highway. Once again it was empty and eerie. My stomach was twisting making the orange roll I had at my mom's turn sour. Something white lay across the road as I came up towards it. It was about the same area as where I found the two brothers and where my brother had his accident. I slowed to a stop and pulled off turning off my car. I slowly got out of my car as I walked the few feet behind me and bent down to examine the powder.**

 **"Don't touch that!" I looked up and she was standing there. She wore jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. She held a sawed off shot gun and was carefully walking into the road. Her red mustang in the ditch behind her.**

 **"What is this?" I asked standing up and lifting my hands in the air. She lowered the gun before walking and glancing up and down the road.**

 **"It's salt." She said automatically. "I was trying to trap the car and send it away before he hurts your family again."**

 **"What do you mean hurt my family?" I asked my nerves were shooting up and down my stomach.**

 **"Your family is in danger. My family was just caught in the crossfire."**

 **"Who'd want to hurt my family?"**

 **"Someone who vowed to haunt your family until you all were killed." She stopped and looked behind her as a roar of a white car was coming closer. She swallowed hard and pushed me out of the way and lifted her shotgun in the air. The car's tires squealed as it stopped at the salt line and she fired. The car vanished into smoke. "That's going to keep him at bay for a while." She said helping me to my feet. "Get in my car now."**

 **"But I don't know who you are. I highly doubt you're a FBI agent." I screamed surprised to see me running towards her car and sliding into her passenger seat.**

 **"My real name is Christina Winchester. I'm a hunter."**

 **"A hunter of what?" I asked and was pushed back into her seat as she turned back into town the salt line she had placed was broken as she drove over it.**

 **"The supernatural." Christina said slowly her eyes darting back and forth. "And I now I need your help."**


	5. A Downside to Hunting

**I know I might get some hateful reviews and I'm out here to say, tough this is my story. Deal with it. Also side note there will be an alternating pattern of bold to non-bold and I just want you to know I didn't want to right Christina's POV or Pete's POV. So sorry if it seems confusing especially if you can't see the bold or not. Again I'm sorry. Please comment and enjoy. :-(**

 **Chapter Five: A Downside to Hunting**

"I have a question I would like to ask you," Pete said his voice was strange to hear. I shot him a glance as I had to stop at a red light. "How do you know so much about all this?"

"Like the supernatural?" Pete nodded and I let out a chuckle as I started to move again. "Let's just say it's the family business."

"Your entire family does this for a living?" I nodded, as I pulled into hospital's parking lot. I saw his face pale a bit as we pulled into a parking spot. "What are we doing here?"

"Need to talk to my brothers. Plus I need to get some information." I cleared my throat opening up her glove compartment and pulled out a small stack of fake ids and pulled out my R.N badge before sliding my backpack from the backseat.

 **I watched as she pulled out a dark green scrub top and slipped it over her shirt. My mouth fell open with surprise, as she put the remainder of her ids back into the glove compartment. "How many ids do you have?" I asked pulling them back out to see the array of the fake ids. "Seriously, you have one that says 'Dr. Christina Walker PhD of chemistry?"**

 **"That one isn't fake." Christina said nearly slamming my fingers into the compartment door. "Alright, let's go." I felt weird walking inside the building with a girl I barely knew was dressed up like a nurse and surprisingly pulling it off.**

"Pete relax, you're making me nervous." I said walking past the front desk without much of a second glance. I felt Pete's body shift slightly as we stopped in front of the elevators.

"How can you keep doing this? This is a felony...I think."

"Pete, chill okay." The doors slid open and we stepped inside. "My brothers and have been doing this for years." I pressed the four button and the doors closed shut.

 **I couldn't believe I was with someone who changed personalities to quickly, that made me start to wonder if her name really was Christina Winchester. The doors dinged open and the floor was in chaos as we stepped out. Three Doctors and several nurse rushed in and out of a room. I looked over at Christina, and saw her face pale. The room that the doctors were going in and out was where her brothers were. She rushed over and disappeared inside. I stood just outside the room's door. Christina's desperate screams were followed by loud barking orders.**

 **"Ma'am you got to leave," the college I had to help with paper work on my shift last night dragged her out of the room, tears streaming down her face as she looked passed everyone inside and down at her two brothers who seemed to be paling on the spot. She was biting her lip as she tried to pry herself out of the nurse's hands but stopped when I wrapped an arm around hers. She was shaking underneath me.**

 **"Please," she pleaded to nobody as the nurse rushed back in and closed the door behind her. "Please don't take my brothers." I pulled her away from the doors and she reluctantly followed. I walked her towards the end of the hall and she buried her face in my chest. Warm tears touched my skin underneath my scrubs.**

 **"I'm sure they're going to be okay." I said rubbing her back. "Just relax, they'll be just fine."**

 **~SL,PP~**

Pete and I sat in the waiting room on the fourth floor my eyes staring at the table littered with magazines. I couldn't stop shaking my eyes dry and itchy as I continued to stare. _God, if you're out there, please don't take my brother's please._ I brought my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes before sliding my fingers down my face trying to ease the stress that was nearly exploding inside me.

"Can you help me?" A soft voice whispered from behind me and I turned to see a young girl with large brown eyes and raven black hair standing in the doorway looking between me and Pete. Pete was looking at me and I was looking at her.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I asked jumping to my feet and rushing over towards her. Pete followed me confusion on his face. "What do you need help with?"

"My daddy," she said her eyes were filling up with tears. "He's hurting people. You got to stop him." I looked up at Pete who was staring confused at the space before me.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked. I did a Venna White impression towards the girl but he just looked even more confused. "There's nobody there." He said.

"He can't see me," the girl said touching my hand. It was warm against my skin. Not the usual cold I'd feel with usual ghosts.

"What's your name?" I asked.

" _Alyiah,_ " I let out a slow breath and didn't see any breath crystals flying through the air. Even I was confused and needed to ask Bobby or my brothers what the Hell was going on.

"I will help you sweetie." I said and she smiled. Skipping away I grabbed Pete by his jacket sleeves and I followed Alyiah.

 **~SL,PP~**

 ** _This woman is crazy_** _!_ **I thought as she continued to pull me down further into the morgue. She stopped and looked down at about four feet from the floor. "Is he in here?" She asked air. She waited for a second before pointing at me. "You stay with her," she ordered her hazel eyes flashing with determination and anger. "Just believe and you'll see her." She said and walked through the doors.**

 **I felt silly standing there looking at four feet in the air. "Hello," I said and I felt something warm grip my fingers. I glanced down at nothing.** ** _Okay I'm starting to believe._** **I thought and a shimmer of light began to fill the area around me with a ghostly figure of a girl about six. Her eyes were huge. "Hi," I said trying to show the best convincing smile I could muster. The ghostly figure smiled back and began to open and close her mouth. It took me a second to come to the realization that she was trying to tell me something. "I can't hear you." I said and my head snapped up as a loud crash of metal filled the room just beyond the doors.**

 **I felt my fingers being released as I pushed the doors open just as Christina's body lay limply next to some of the tombs that housed the recently deceased bodies. Blood tricked down her face as she slowly climbed to her knees her arms and hands shaking.**

 **"Pete," she said weakly looking up at me. She stood up and pulled me on top of her just as a tray of needles all with different colored substances flew penetrating the walls and falling the floor. "Go and grab salt and lighter fluid now!" She barked pushing me off to the right side blocking the examining table with her body. She let out a groan but continued to glare at me. "GO NOW DAMMIT!" She screamed pushing the table off her and standing up grabbing a stool that sat just to the left of her. She then began to swing it back and forth inching closer and dodging more objects.**

 **~SL,PP~**

I barely managed to dodge several scalpels with my face and neck by lifting my arm up. The sharp metal tip slid inside my skin like butter and I let out a small cry of pain. Blood dripped to the floor as I continued to fight the very pissed off ghost of Carlos Rodriguez. His face was twisting with furry as he started to swing more and more items at me.

"Mr. Rodriguez," I screamed yanking out the scalpels out of my arm and tossed them down unto the floor. "You got to stop this!" I felt the cold hands of Carlos wrap around my windpipe and slowly began to squeeze. "I'm...trying to...help..."

"You're not trying to help at all." Carlos screamed lifting me into the air. "Just like Andrew Porter didn't try and help my daughter when she needed help the most."

"Mr...Rodrigue..." I couldn't speak, my mind was clouding over with the lack of oxygen to my brain. _Where the hell are you Pete!_ I thought. That's when I felt my hands grip an iron wrench that someone had left possibly when they had finished fixing a leaky pipe. I felt my fingers curl around the long cold metal and hefted it up moving at the legs of the ghost of Carlos Rodriguez. Air flooded into my lungs as I fell to my needs taking in deep breaths of the stale air.

"Christina!" Pete's shrieks sounded muffled as I had turned around and saw him running towards me dropping a large container of salt and lighter fluid he most likely swiped from a closet or even the cafeteria.

"I'm fine." I mumbled placing my hand gently on his shoulder and stood up feeling a head rush as I took in too much of the oxygen. "Come on we got to find the remains of Mr. Rodriguez and burn it." Pete was looking at me confused.

"That bottle right there," Alyiah said pointing a small finger at a jar that had a faded piece of tape. Inside was a finger that I was surprised that it made Pete turn pale and green at the same time. "Will it stop daddy from hurting people?" She asked her eyes filling up with more tears.

"Is this all that's left of your dad?" I asked, Alyiah nodded. "Then it should." I grabbed the jar and opened up the lid. The strong smell of formaldehyde filled my nose as I reached in gripped the finger. "Why did they save just his finger?" I asked Alyiah who shook her head. I looked over at Pete who was starting to panic as I pulled the finger out of the jar and down in a metal bed pan. "Salt," I said and Pete handed me the salt and I placed it next to bed pan. "Lighter fluid." Once again the same actions took place.

 **I watched as Christina began to sprinkle the salt over the finger, and then doused it with the lighter fluid that I had gotten. "What are you doing?" I asked.**

 **"Purifying the spirit." She said and pulled out a lighter which she quickly flicked it on. I felt a cold shiver brush against the back of my neck and I let out a breath seeing it crystallize. "Shit!" She screamed as the flame on her lighter went out. She tried to flick it again but nothing happened. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck!" She screamed trying and failing with the lighter. I began to search my pockets knowing that I might have something that would help but I froze when I felt something sliding into my stomach. "Pete!" Christina's screams were starting to muffle as I felt something warm slid down the front of my shirt. "You stupid mother-"**

 **She flicked her lighter once again. Instant flames lit up her lighter and she dropped it into the bed pan as I felt my legs falling towards the floor. My eyes were slowly going in and out of focus as I saw her rush towards me catching my neck before it made contact with the ground. My eyes were growing heavy as I saw her screaming something but I couldn't hear. All sound vanished from around me. Tears were sliding down her face. I knew they weren't love tears but tears of guilt.**

 **Darkness was creeping around the edges of my eyes. I was still in Christina's hands. I was still in the morgue feeling the cold tile floors sticking to my back. I could see shapes begin to appear around me. Some tall and some short. One of them was clear. If I could talk I would scream out the word with joy. If I could jump to my feet I would and I would throw my arms around the figure's neck. But I couldn't move.**

 **"Petey," my dad's voice was clear and close to my ears. It was as if he hadn't died in the accident three years ago. "How you doing, son?"**

 **"Dad?" My voice scared me for a second. "Wait am I dead?" His face fell slightly and helped me to my feet. I looked down at my feet and saw my legs sticking straight out. I slowly turned around and I saw me still being held by Christina who was trying to stop the blood by grabbing the paper towels and pressing it roughly into my stomach soaking up the blood that was still flowing.**

 **"Petey," my dad's face looked disappointed as he walked up and touched my shoulder making my head snap back to face him. "Why did you fight with Daniel today?" I didn't know my cheeks could burn with embarrassment when I was dead. But I could feel the soft prickle of heat in them. "You know Daniel is the most stubborn boy in the world." I silently nodded.**

 **"I know that, dad." I said and looked up at him. "But he just pressed my buttons. He never liked it when I showed him how much I care about him. And he made it perfectly clear that he never wanted to see me ever again."**

 **"That's not true," Dad said shaking his head slowly. "After you left he cried for an hour straight. He felt bad with what he said."**

 **"But I'm gonna die now." I said with a shrug. "I can't change that."**

 **"You're not dead yet." Dad's voice was soon covered with the soft shrieks of Christina's pleas.**

 **"Pete, come on, dammit. Open your eyes!" I was curious as to why she was trying to save me. "Pete, come on! You need to wake up! You need to be there for your family! Come on! I know you don't wanna give up!" She was now pounding on my body's chest her eyes narrowing in anger. "You son of a bitch if you don't wake up I'm gonna do something I might regret later! Now wake the fuck up!" I turned to say something to my dad but he was gone. There wasn't anyone there. Except for my body in Christina's hands.**


	6. Saying Goodbye

**This is a short chapter. Don't worry there will be at least one more chapter after this. Please comment and Enjoy! Disclaimer: I wish I could own the rights to Supernatural but I don't. Just to certain characters.**

 **Chapter Six: Saying Goodbye**

My tears were all but spent again. I felt the stab of guilt slide inside my chest as I carefully placed Pete's head gently on the floor. I forced the emotions deep within my chest, knowing that I was a hunter. A cold heartless person who, once filled with emotions, makes mistakes. "I'm sorry, Pete." I said my throat tightening around the words. "God dammit, Pete! Why didn't you stay at your mom's?!" I wanted to strangle him, but strangling a dead body didn't feel the same as trying to strangle someone that was alive.

I was shaking my head with disbelief as I stood up and walked towards the doors. I glance around the room making sure their wasn't any cameras to make me into a suspect as I walked out the doors leaving the bedpan still smoking with the now chard remains of Carlos Rodriguez.

I walked up the stairs my head low. Mind was spinning with guilt, I couldn't make my legs stop walking up the stairs. _Why did he come? Why didn't I just take him home? His death is my fault!_ I felt my eyes filling up with more tears until I noticed I was standing in front of the room that housed my brothers. I licked my lips nervously and I knocked once before walking in.

Both Sam and Dean were awake and sitting up talking to each other. They turned to look at me covered in blood and looking like I just had to kill a puppy or something. I didn't have to say anything and Dean was instantly on his feet and rushed to my side wrapping his strong arms around me. I was shaking under his weight. I couldn't hold back the tears and I released them burring my head into his standard hospital gown. I heard Sam groan and the soft clicks from the crutches he was needing to use as he hobbled on over. Soon I felt his arms around me. I felt warm and safe but I still felt my heart breaking with guilt.

 **~SL,PP~**

 **I let out a groan that felt strange in my throat. The cold hard floor of the morgue made my back knot up making it uncomfortable. I blinked back the tears that were starting to form in the corner of my eyes as I sat up. I carefully lifted my shirt but found it to be cleaned and I looked as though nothing had happened to me. I looked around me finding me to be alone. The smell of smoke soon died down slightly as I stood up on my legs feeling them wobble underneath my weight.**

 **I was surprised to see nobody was running to the morgue even during the commotion that happened just a few minutes ago. I stumbled out of the morgue and head to the front lobby feeling strange that I was walking around knowing full well that I had just been killed. Co-workers were saying hi to me so I knew I was alive.**

 **I walked quickly to the front desk and the nurse looked up at me with a smile. "I need some information. Did you see a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing jeans and a green scrubs over a black long sleeved shirt?"**

 **"Sorry, I haven't." I shook my head. "Pete, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to have the day off?" I nodded and slowly walked out of the hospital until I remembered my car was off the side of the road on the highway.**

 **~SL,PP~**

I was sipping at my coffee in the cafeteria a few hours later. I had to request my brothers' discharge papers. I had to leave this place I couldn't stand this place. The feeling of guilt still ate at me. I know I felt selfish as I downed my third cup of coffee trying to remove the sick feeling in my stomach. The soft clicks of crutches made me look up and I forced a smile up at my brothers.

They were dressed in their regular clothes and I was wearing a light blue shirt and a jacket. I had to throw away the scrubs and my black long sleeved shirt. I couldn't bare seeing that blood without feeling survivors guilt. I rubbed my face to make sure there wasn't any stray tears as I stood up and tossed the cup I used into the trash. "Ready to say goodbye to this place?" Trying my hardest to not seemed depressed. But Sam and Dean could pick it out even through a thousand fake smiles. But they didn't say anything as we walked out to my car.

"You gonna be comfortable in the back seat, Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam carefully slid into the back seat I had grabbed the crutches and walked to the truck to place them inside.

"I'll be alright." Sam said though he wasn't quiet sure he believed it. I tossed him my backpack and he placed it underneath his wounded foot. "Thanks."

"Alright it's nine and half hours to Bobby's." I said walking to the drivers seat and as Dean climbed into the passenger seat. I swallowed hard thinking about my huge job back at Bobby's as my brothers are forced to recover.

"You gonna be able to drive the whole way?" Dean asked wincing as he placed the seat belt over his wounded arm.

"I can manage." I said my eyes staring straight at the long road ahead. "I have to." I pulled away feeling dead inside. I never liked leaving behind friend's bodies to be found by the proper authorities instead of taking care of it myself. But I couldn't look at his face anymore without feeling that empty guilt eat at me.

It was going to be the longest nine and half hours my brothers would have to endure in complete silence.


	7. Payback Reunion

**I honestly think this is one of my worst end chapters ever! I'm sorry for being down on myself. But this is the last chapter I know it could go on, but I don't want to continue. Sorry for that. Please comment and enjoy regardless.**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural is not own by me. But this story kind of does...but it also belongs to my friend** **Biensche since it has her OC in it.**

 **Chapter Seven: Payback Reunion**

 **I sat at the cafeteria table staring at my phone debating whether or not I should call her. It had been four months since I saw her last. Four months of her saving my family from a vengeful ghost. Four months when my life was saved by some little girl that knew my life wasn't over. I felt strange not calling her. But the one question that never crossed my mind during those four months was did she love me. I knew the answer to that already. She wasn't a heartless person but she didn't love me. Did I love her? Was I just foolish for caring for someone who didn't care about me that way?**

 **My shift ticked slowly by, and I was dragging my feet out the front doors of the hospital heading towards my car. I gave a little chuckle as I remembered when I had to leave my car off the side of the highway four months ago. How I had to beg and plead my sister to come all the way to my mom's house to pick me up only to have to drive all the way back. But she was happy to do it, as most older sister's should for their younger siblings.**

 **I climbed into my drivers seat and leaned back debating if I should go to my mom's or my apartment. I felt my stomach clench uncomfortably as I turned my car on and headed for my apartment. As I stopped at the traffic light I flipped around and headed for my mom's and my stomach relaxed.** ** _Why did I need to go this way?_** **I thought as I drove down the now safe from ghosts highway. As I drove to the spot I had found my car, where I had to climb into her car and drive to the hospital I saw a red car off the side of the road all four tires in the air.**

 **I grabbed my phone and quickly pulled off dialing 911 quickly. I jumped out of my car and my stomach flipped over once again as I saw someone hanging upside down glass and debris scattered around the figure as I bent down to check to see if there was a pulse. The pulse was weak. Blood slid down the figure's face. Broken bottles of booze littered the ground.** ** _This person drank and drove?!_** **I thought disgusted. But then I recognized the long blonde hair. The thin scar just above the left eyebrow. The necklace with the three gems on the silver chain.**

 **"Hello, anyone there?" I stared at the woman who I recognized as Christina Winchester. The woman who risks her life everyday for people like me and my family, from the supernatural. From things that nightmares are made. "Hello? Are you needing assistance?"**

 **"Yes...sorry." I said snapping back to reality. "I'm needing an ambulance. There's a woman here that is injured. Looks to be in a drunk driving accident." My mouth was moving faster then my brain. I was confused as to why she would have done this to herself. "Please hurry." I didn't hang up just set my phone down to try and extract her carefully from the upturned vehicle. I was happy she had the good sense to buckle up as I knew she would have been in a worse shape then before.**

 **As I pulled her from the vehicle her cellphone that was now on the roof of the car began to vibrate. The name Dean lit up the screen. I licked my lips letting it vibrate some more before I had her laid out on the street. I reached back in and wrapped my hand around her cellphone and hitting the answer button.**

 **"Fuckin' 'bout time you pick up! Where the hell are you?"**

 **"Uh...This is Dean right?" I asked.**

 **"Who the Hell is this? Why are you answering my sister's phone?" There was worry in his voice. The same as when he asked about his brother after their accident.**

 **"Sir, your sister's going to be fine. She's just been in an accident. She was drinking and-"**

 **"That, stupid Bitch!" He snarled. I could tell that he cared for his sister by the way he was starting to bark orders at another person, possibly his brother. "Thanks for getting to her."**

 **"Not a problem." I said and turned to look down at her. She was already starting to move again. Her eyes were fluttering open. I dropped her cellphone not caring if her brothers were still on the line and forgetting completely of the operator on my phone. "Calm down Christina." I soothed gently stroking the hair from her forehead. She stiffened as if my touch was electric. Her eyes opened and she stared at me. Her hazel eyes were slowly twisting into fear. She was scared.**

 **"You...you're..." Her voice cracked as she tried to say the words that were clearly bothering her. "How can you...be alive?"**

 **"I don't know." I said and I knew this was a cliche for saying this but it had to be said as I started to hear the distant whine from the sirens. "But now...we're even."**


	8. Bittersweet Reunion

**Because of all the questions I decided to continue this story. I'm hoping this will solve what had happened and I hope you continue to read and enjoy! I don't own supernatural and Pete Porter. Christina Winchester is the only one, besides Aliyah, that I own the rights.**

 **Chapter Eight: Bittersweet Reunion**

The rhythmic beeping and the smell of soap made my eyes slowly open. The bland hospital walls were lined with light coming from the window. I wanted to say something but something was stuck down my throat. I heard the beeping speed up and I saw faces coming into focus. The feeling of something sharp entering my arm making me cringe with pain. Everything started to blur the faces started to disappear.

 **~SL,PP~**

 _I remember driving down the long highway my radio turned up as loud as possible as loud to make even my oldest beg for it to be turned down. I looked down at my speedometer and would make Dean impressed. My mind buzzed with the adrenalin, but it also it buzzed with questions. Questions about everything that I did after I got back to South Dakota. Why I picked a fight with my brothers as if they were vengeful spirits that were out to get me._

 _My cellphone kept buzzing in my front seat. Dean's name kept popping up. Of course ignored it. I was giving them a taste of their medicine. I knew I was being a drama queen ignoring my older brothers but I had to get away. I hated that I wanted to get away. I felt sorry for myself. I was being petty._

 _"What are you doing?" A sweet voice asked. I turned and saw the same girl from four months. Her large brown eyes and raven hair cascaded down her back like a veil as she turned and looked at me. I turned back to the face the road turning sharply as a deer jumped from the side. I felt myself flying through the air as my wheels left the streets. My world was now spinning before things turned black and silent._

 _"Yes...sorry," the voice was familiar but I thought maybe it was a concussion. He couldn't be alive. It was a punishment. "I'm needing an ambulance. There's a woman here that is injured. Looks to be in a drunk driving accident." Drunk? Oh shit I forgot to get rid of those bottles of whiskey out of my car. I knew never to drive drunk. I knew it was foolish of me to do so. I only used those bottles to help me sleep. To numb the pain of failing an innocent. "Please hurry."_

 _I felt his soft warm touch on my shoulders as he unstrapped me from my seat belt and carefully dragged me out of my car. I wanted to open my eyes but nothing responded. Pain erupted from body. I'm not dead? Was I not in an accident that should send me to either heaven or hell? My cellphone started to buzz and I could guess who was calling. And his voice spoke again sending shivers down my broken body._

 _"Uh...This is Dean right?" He was quiet for a minute before he spoke again. "Sir, your sister's going to be fine. She's just been in an accident. She was drinking and-" I wanted to chuckle, wanted to say it wasn't what it seemed. I would never drink and drive. I wouldn't do something that stupid. I was just speeding. It was a speeding accident nothing more. "Not a problem." I felt my eyelids flutter open and I was staring at the blue clear sky. Until I saw his face._

 _His brown eyes were full of concern as he bent down looking at me. I felt myself breathing heavy as fear surged through me as my Hunter's instincts kicked in. He was a ghost, maybe a Demon sent here to kick me while I was down. Cripple my brothers. I felt like the drummer boy in the old time wars. I wanted to scream and swipe at him, but all I could feel was pain. But his voice and his touch took away that pain._

 _"Calm down, Christina." His voice made my body stiffened as if he had put me under a rigorous spell. But soon I relaxed and my pain was numbed. But I still couldn't move._

 _"You..." My voice sounded weak and distant even in my ears. "You're..." I blinked back more tears mixed with pain and happiness. He was alive. His body was right here. His brown eyes held no signs of demonic procession. "How can you...be alive?" Memories of that night in the morgue flashed through my mind. The memories of his blood all over my hands and shirt. The tears I had shed for him._

 _"I don't know." He said as my mind started to spin as the ambulance started to move closer. "But now..." his voice seemed to fade as darkness began to spread across my vision. "We're even."_

 **~SL,PP~**

 **I walked into her room and looked at her brothers surrounded her. She was stable now. But she still had a lot of time to recover. We were all surprised to hear she had no alcohol in her system when they did a blood test. Even her brothers were surprised. But we all had the same question. What caused her to flip her car? Why she was heading here?**

 **"Why was she alone?" I asked her brothers walking over to check her stats. The oldest brother, Dean, cleared his throat.**

 **"She felt guilty after you...bit the bullet." He said he shifted in his seat. I couldn't tell if he felt uncomfortable being in the room, seeing his sister under a medicated coma, me standing here talking to them as if I known them for years, or all the above.**

 **"How did you survive?" The other one, Sam, asked his eyes scanning me over. They already splashed me with 'holy water' after when I changed outfits they cut me with a knife, and after my six stitches they allowed me close to their sister.**

 **"I don't know." That was a lie. I knew exactly how I survived. It was Alyiah. She was my guardian angel, sent by my dad after he had died.** ** _But how could I tell them that? Would they believe me?_** **"Let's just worry about your sister, okay."**

 **~SL,PP~**

"Dean," Sam's voice was hurting my ears as if he was using a megaphone next to my ears. _Was I hungover?_ I didn't remember drinking. "Why don't you go and get some coffee. Maybe even a sandwich."

"Sammy, our sister is fighting for her life." There was concern in his voice. Something I thought was long gone since the last time I heard from him. _Has he forgiven me for leaving?_ "I can't just leave. She basically never left our side. She never left us she couldn't stand being apart from us and now here we are wanting to abandon her."

"Guys would you please stop fighting." Pete's voice was soothing like a mother's lullaby. I know it was a strange to combine those two together. "You're sister's trying to wake up."


	9. Answers

**I want to apologize if this isn't the best chapter. I have to rush it just so I can get the chapter done. There is one last chapter after this. Hopefully questions have been answered and if the question, "Are Christina and Pete getting together?" the answer if no. Sorry. As usual, disclaimer I don't own supernatural just Christina. I do hope you enjoy and comment on these last two chapters.**

 **Chapter Nine: Answers**

I tried to take in a breath but something pressed on my throat causing me to start to choke. Two pairs of hands gripped my shoulder one of which was unmistakably my brother Dean, just by the roughness of his hands on my shoulder.

"Christina, you need to calm down." Pete's voice again soothed my nerves and I heard the steady beat of my heartbeat on the EKG machine. "You're here at the hospital, you've been in a car accident." My eyes darted around the room. I was scared. Dean's face seemed to scare me the most. His eyes were full of concern while his face was twisted in an unemotional mask.

"You're just fine," Dean said as if sensing my discomfort. "I'm not mad." I rolled my eyes. He chuckled it almost sounded fake. Forced.

"I'm gonna take out your breathing tube," He turned and looked at Sam and my eyes followed to a small plastic bowl. I tried to sit up but pain erupted through my body causing my eyes to well up with tears. _Well, duh!_ My mind screamed at me. _You've just been in a car accident. You're trapped in a hospital room with the man that you thought were dead, your two brothers of which you told to get bent and now you're about to get a tube out of your throat so that you can breath maybe even talk. I'm surprised you...I haven't figured this out yet._

I felt the tube being slowly pulled out ticking my back of my throat causing me to gag. My windpipe began to constrict around the tube making it stick for a second before Pete pulled it out the rest of the way and Sam had the bowl underneath my mouth catching just some spit-up. Not surprisingly nobody gagged except for me as I slowly allowed the air to finally flow freely down to my lungs without assistance.

"What..." I took in a deep breath to summon enough air to speak some more. "Happened?" I asked my voice scratchy and dry. Sam placed the bowl on the bed tray and picked up the large plastic cup with ice water and carefully bent the straw and I took in several gulps. My windpipe ached as the cool water slid down into my stomach were it made me shiver. My mind shot off the pain neurons which in turn made Pete press a few buttons on a machine that I didn't recognized until I felt the welcome relief of high grade pain medication.

"You're giving her morphine?" Dean's voice seemed muffled as if he was underwater as everything started to turn into a cartoon for me as the morphine hit my system like a freight train. I couldn't hear anything clearly enough to comprehend what was going on. Soon though they were all looking at me, and both Sam and Dean looked as though they were fighting back their laughter or to bring out their phones to capture my morphine induced high in a video.

 **I was almost laughing as Christina started saying garbled words as she tried to keep her eyes from falling shut again. She looked and acted as though she was drunk, as her head began to move in small clockwise circles before she stopped and stared at me. "You're cute," she slurred her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "Hey," her face split into a smile before she asked, "didn't you die?"**

 **"Yes," I said and she started to laugh before she looked back at me her face serious.**

 **"Was it the penguins?" We all looked at her confused before she gave another shot burst of laughter before stopping and staring at her brothers. "I'm sorry I left," tears began to fall as she could remember leaving her brothers. "Don't hate me."**

 **"We don't hate you," Dean and Sam said both looking at her try to fight back the tears that were clearly coming whether she wanted them too or not.**

 **"I should probably leave you guys alone," I turned to leave.**

 **"No," Christina's voice sounded scared. "Don't leave me again...I..." She fought back more tears. "I don't want you to go." I gave her a soft chuckle and her brothers looked at each other clearly doing a mind reading of what the other was saying all at once. "Shut up Dean." She said glaring at them. I waited until she passed out again a few minutes later before leaving just so I could finish my rounds. But as I neared the end of my shift, I bumped into Dean who startled me. "What? Is Christina okay?"**

 **"You like her don't you?" His question was direct and not at all forced. He wanted my honesty. "Come you can tell, me I won't hurt you...Unless you hurt her."**

 **"I don't want to hurt her," I said my eyes widening with fear.**

 **"Good, now explain to me how you got involved with all of this..." he moved his hands in a small circular fashion. "mess."**

 **"Well," I licked my lips unsure where I needed to start. "Before I do anything I need to clock off and then I'll answer anything you want to know." Dean's green eyes were almost stabbing me as he followed me as I clocked off and changed outfits. We then walked quietly into Christina's room where she was being given more water from Sam. She was looking at me her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. Even in the darkness of the night she seemed to light up the whole room.** ** _I'm such a girl._** **I thought rolling my eyes into the back of my head.**

 **"Alright, you've clocked off, now talk." Dean's voice was commanding and I felt intimidated. I glanced over at Christina who was trying to move away from the cup that Sam was holding just a few inches away from her.**

 **I sighed glancing down at my watch. We had thirty minutes before visiting hours were supposed to end. We all sat around the bed and I sighed knowing I would need to tell them, why I survived. "My guardian angel saved me." I said bluntly. Sam and Dean looked like I had told them that there wasn't a sky.**

 **"Guardian angel?" Dean asked his eyebrow twitched. He turned and looked over at Christina who had the same high expression on her face. "You believe him?"**

 **"He's cute," she said with a promising smile. "And cute guys always tell the truth." I had to chuckle trying to force the blush that was spreading over my cheeks to vanish.**

 **"Anyways, continue Pete." Sam's gently command made both Dean and Christina to look back at me.**

 **"Her name is Alyiah. She was sent by my dad. He knew that Carlos Rodriguez-"**

 **"The man that killed you?" Dean asked.**

 **I nodded. "would be coming after me and my family. That was one of the reasons my brother made it out of his accident with just minor injuries. She had saved him." I blinked away the sleep that was now beginning to creep into my eyes. "So after I was killed..." Christina made a small sad squeak.** ** _She still feels guilty._** **"I had a talk with my dad. He told me that I had a choice basically. Go with him, or come back. I chose to come back."**

 **"Why?"**

 ** _Because of what she said,_** **I glanced over at Christina who was eying the cup of water and tried to get her brother's attention by moving her one finger that wasn't broken.** ** _I guess with two broken arms you have to be creative._** **I thought. "Because I couldn't leave without trying to forgive my brother. Or leave my family. So Alyiah healed me and saved my life. Of course I didn't know that until I saw her in my room that night."**

 **"You had an angel in your room?" I nodded at Dean's question without looking at him. I was feeling my eyes stare blankly off into space.**

 **"She also saved you two." I added blinking and waking myself up. "She, told me that, after Christina here made him disappear on the highway, he knew that she'll be there with me. So he came over to make her attack him to get to me." I shook my head not wanting to bring up my death once again for the third time. "That was four months ago."**

 **"Then what caused you to crash?" Dean asked looking at her with his brotherly eyes.**

 **"Alyiah." She whispered the name so softly at first I didn't know that she had said anything. "Alyiah was in my car. She was asking why I was driving so fast."**

 **"Why were you driving so fast?" I asked curious. We all leaned in closer towards her as she looked sideways ashamed.**

 **"Because I loved you and I thought you were dead." I glanced over at the morphine drip and saw it had emptied some time ago. She was completely clean of morphine for the last little while. Her cheeks were burning brighter as we all stared at her. "Can you guys leave now?" She asked her eyes closing shut tight. "I want to be alone."**

 **~SL,PP~**

I was an idiot. I knew that. _I had just admitted I had feelings for a guy I barely knew. What the hell is wrong with me?_ I listened as my brothers and Pete slowly stood up and left leaving me alone in the room. I was shaking my head with shame. I was an idiot. _Was I really in love with the guy? Did he like me? Christina you're an idiot. Remember the last time you got involved with a guy you had your heart ripped out and stepped on like a cockroach. You need to think this through: Am I in love with him? Do I see a future with him?_ I wanted to slam my fist into my face but my two broken arms stopped me from doing that action.


	10. A Proper Goodbye

**I know this seems to be a stupid way of ending any story. But here is the last chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews. God bless you all! Disclaimer, I don't own the rights to Supernatural as much as I would love to. I just own the rights of Christina Winchester.**

 **Chapter Ten: A proper Goodbye**

Two months of laying in a hospital bed slowly recovering made me go a bit insane. My brothers did do something to change a possible outcome of me being hauled away to the crazy house, they visit when they were in town, after going on a few hunts without me, and they called me once a day. Of course when they called I couldn't answer the phone because of my two broken arms. But over time my arms began to heal and now I sat my once broken legs, now just slightly stiff, on top of each other waiting for the green light to get out of this place.

There was a knock on the door and Dean walked in pushing a wheelchair and I felt my face drop, and my eyes roll back. "I'm not liking this idea either." He said and I climbed out of bed wincing slightly as the pins and needles from my legs, that were slowly waking back up, slowly disappeared and I sat down in the chair. Dean was pushing me to the door where Sam was standing signing some paper work, quite possibly my discharge papers and smiled at me.

"Take a picture and die." I groaned my eyes narrowing like daggers. Sam smiled at my empty threat and pulled out his phone. I lifted my hands to cover my face thinking nobody would recognize me if my hands were in the way. I braved a look and saw Sam sliding his cellphone into his pocket and they pushed me towards the elevators. The doors swung open and Pete was standing there a small bouquet of flowers in his hands and his face darkened with a deep burgundy blush on his cheeks. _Dear God don't tell me these flowers are for me._

"I guess I caught you just in time." He said trying to break the awkward silence that started as soon as the doors closed shut. The whirl of the engines pulling us down to the ground level seemed to echo in the small metal box. I was hiding my face with my hands. _In this silence I know for a fact they could hear the blush spreading on my cheeks._ "Here you go." The sound of the cheap cellophane paper that they wrap flowers crunched and crinkled next to my head and I looked over. They were Daisies and Lilacs my two favorite flowers. _Dammit you two! You told him my favorite flowers?!_ I mentally pictured myself strangling my brothers or making their lives miserable as I took the flowers gently.

"Thank you, Pete." I said my face burning with the blush that was quickly deepening in color. "They're...beautiful." The elevator was slowly being filled with small coughs as my brothers were struggling to keep their chuckles low but being with them for as long as I have, I could hear their chuckles even standing next to a 747 engine. The doors slid open and Dean pushed me out of the elevators heading towards the front. As soon as I was out the door he stopped. I stood up and almost jumped for joy. I was free to move.

"We'll be waiting in the car." Sam said grabbing Dean and pulled him towards the Impala that was parked down the parking lot leaving me standing with Pete who looked just as embarrassed as I was standing there.

 **~SL,PP~**

 **I nervously paced the flower shop looking for the perfect bouquet. I texted Dean's number and I felt strange asking him what flowers his sister liked. A reply came a few minutes later. "Can I get some Daisies and Lilacs please in a small bouquet?" I asked the worker who smiled and nodded. In three minutes I was driving down the street towards the hospital.**

 **"She doesn't love you." Alyiah's soft voice came from my passenger seat. She was holding the bouquet I had recently bought for Christina. "Why are you giving her a gift of flowers if she doesn't love you?"**

 **"Because it's what I do." I said I had a few girlfriends in the past. Even if they didn't always return the affection, I was always willing to spend a few bucks to give them a decent bouquet.**

 **I saw the recently fixed up Impala sitting in the parking lot and I pulled into an empty spot.** ** _They're here. Hopefully they just got here._** **I knew if I went up to the room and they were already gone I would feel really strange holding a 'Get Well' gift if I can't give it to her. I narrowly missed a car that was pulling out of their spot, and headed inside. I made a bee line towards the elevators and pressed the up button.** ** _Calm down Pete, she may just say she loved you...but you're a sweet guy to give her some of her favorite flowers._** **The doors opened and I jumped in and nearly broke my finger as I pressed the 4 button.**

 **The metal box slid up silently and I was nervously pacing in the the small area the flowers held tightly in my hands. Slowly the numbers counted up and the doors opened. My heart fluttered in my chest as the three Winchesters, I got to know these past couple of months, stood and climbed in quietly.**

 **I felt my cheeks burn as Christina was trying so hard to hide the blush that was engulfing her face.** ** _She's cute when she blushes._**

 **"Here you go." I said as the doors closed. She gently took the flowers with shaky hands.**

 **"Thank you, Pete." She squeaked. Her face was darkening making her brothers fight back the large ear splitting smiles that were starting to appear on their faces. "They're...beautiful." Small uncomfortable coughs were starting to escape the brother's throats and before I knew it the doors opened up and Dean pushed Christina out of the elevator.**

 **I gently grabbed Sam's jacket and he turned to look at me as we slowly made our way towards the hospital's front doors. "Do you know if your sister likes me?" I know I shouldn't be prying myself with personal lives but I was curious.**

 **"By how she was blushing in the elevator...yes." I felt nervous as we walked outside. "We'll be waiting in the car." He said as he grabbed Dean's shoulder and forced him towards their car. Dean kept looking confused over his shoulder as Sam just kept walking his face focused on their car.**

 **I felt my cheeks burn as she nervously began to bite her bottom lip. "So, uh..." I blinked back surprise as she threw her arms around me pressing her lips against mine. My arms carefully wrapped around her back pulling her closer. As soon as she released the kiss her face was dark red as if she was a freshly cooked lobster. "What was that for?"**

 **"For saving my life." She shifted her weight as she now looked over her shoulder at the small black shape of the Impala just a few feet away. "I'm sorry for doing that I was just..."**

 **"It's okay." The kiss was amazing but nothing felt right about it. My cheeks weren't burning with desire. "Did you feel anything?"**

 **"Surprisingly..." her eyes drifted away from mine before returning. "No." We started to chuckle nervously as we stood there. "I'm sorry for just kissing you."**

 **"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we can finally say goodbye properly."**

 **"Yeah." She rubbed the back of her head and cleared her throat. "Thanks again for saving my life...and for the flowers. They're very beautiful."**

 **"Not a problem."**

I could hear the Impala purring in the distance as I looked up at Pete. I was completely surprised I thought I was in love with this guy but there wasn't anything there. "Well, goodbye." I lifted my hand out and he took it. His skin was still warm and comforting. But it wasn't doing anything to me anymore. He wasn't making me want to end my life as a hunter to settle down with him. "Take care Pete."

"You too." His eyes weren't clouded with sorrow. But there was something that I know I felt towards him. He had the same glint in his eyes as my brothers. That look of being there for me when I truly needed them. "Take care of your brothers."

"And you take care of your family." I smiled at him as he bent down and pressed his lips gently on my cheek. We were staring at each other when the Impala was pulled up behind me. "Bye."

"Bye."

 **~SL,PP~**

I watched as the hospital slowly disappeared in the distance. Nothing was wanting me to beg Dean to stop the car and make me run back. _Why did I want to come back?_

 _Because you needed the last goodbye._ I was surprised to hear Alyiah's voice echoing in my head even as the soothing music of Lead Zeppelin played in the background. _And don't worry, I'll make sure he's well taken care of._

"Going to be moping the rest of the way to Orlando?" Sam asked me his head leaning back to look at me.

"Nope." I said with a real smile this time. "Just happy I got to say a true goodbye."

"You're a walking chick flick, you know that?" Dean said shaking his head.

"How would you know what a chick flick is?" I asked leaning on the front seat placing my flowers I had gotten on the seat next to me.

"I watch...sometimes."

"Sometimes...sure." Sam and I both said at the same time both letting smiles spread across our faces.

"Bitch." Dean growled shooting us a look.

"Jerk." Sam and I said at the same time.

 _It's funny. This all started with a phone call. Let's just hope I never have to get another one. I don't need some guy to make me feel important. I have my brothers for that. "Remember why we do this,"_ Dean's voice seemed to echo in my thoughts as I started to wonder why I risked my life for someone I thought I cared about. _"Saving Lives, Protecting people...you know the family business." Yes, Family Business._


End file.
